


Farewell

by YuGiOhRox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Silver Fullbuster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when you have to live with re-killing your own father, you're sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

Gray was sitting on a clifftop, without his shirt on, clutching his right arm tightly. He was rather amazed that blood hadn’t been drawn from the way his nails were digging into his skin, but guessed that his skin had toughened greatly after the latest ordeal with Tartarus.

“Gray?” He, surprised to hear his guild master’s voice. The short, old wizard was having trouble getting up a steep hill and Gray would’ve lent a hand if the old timer hadn’t jumped and somersaulted in the air. In his natural fashion, he landed on his back and started complaining about sore muscles, old bones and other things to do with his age.

“Yeah? What is it Gramps?” The Wizard Saint stopped his complaining and walked over to stand next to the sitting ice user.

“I was concerned about you, after everything that has happened lately. This wasn’t one of the first places I searched for you I’ll admit, why are you trying to hide from your family all of a sudden? Whatever is on your shoulders doesn’t have to be a burden you carry alone.”

“I know, it’s just… I recently killed my father, one of the only people who really, truly cared for me when I was a child. My mother was the only one I had when he was away working, but every single time he was home he’d spend most of his time with me.”

“Surely there were other children in that village you lived in?” Makarov’s brow had furrowed in confusion and his eyes got that fatherly glint in them.

“Yeah of course, but I was always stronger than ordinary kids. They’d try to throw rocks at me, and kept calling me a freak or a demon – I didn’t know that it was innate magic power back then, so I guess I sort of believed them.”

“Gray, you must know by now that it wasn’t true. You’re not a demon, you’re a wizard.” Makarov tried to keep his voice from shaking with the rage of knowing what one of his children had been through. People could always be cruel, but going so far as to calling Gray a demon?!

“But the weird thing is, I can remember this vivid pain whenever they’d call me that, a throbbing, burning feeling in my arm.” He held up the appendage with the new tattoo marking him as a Devil Slayer on it, and clasped it tighter. “Think about it Gramps. Dragon Slayers, to have the ability to kill dragons, take on the traits of one. God Slayers, with the magic to kill gods, become almost god like. And now that there are Devil Slayers, with the power to kill demons…” Makarov started shaking his head slowly and walked over Gray’s legs to stand in front of him.

“Gray, this is a magic you have received from your father. It was not taught to you by a demon, and while I’m sure it gives you some of the abilities of the fiends, you are not one yourself. You are a proud member of Fairy Tail and don’t you ever forget that! I cannot stand for one of my beloved children to feel such pain and it breaks my heart to see you suffering alone like this.” During his time talking, an old wrinkled hand had come to rest on Gray’s shoulder and since he had stopped for the time being, he squeezed it in a gesture of comfort to the younger male.

“You say that, yet to receive this magic, I had to fight my own flesh and blood – I tore a hole through his chest! I consider that pretty demonic; I knew it was my father’s body!” Tears were forming in the corner of Gray’s eyes and Makarov smiled sadly.

“You also knew that your father was dead. From what you had told me before and the others, he convinced you he was Deliora, using Silver’s body as a host, correct? He also threatened to kill you and Lyon, did he not?” His gaze, while still sympathetic, turned more stern and Gray wasn’t completely sure he’d be able to keep their eyes locked for much longer.

“Yeah, he did.” Gray wished the new tightness in his chest would go away, he could see his vision going blurry and feel his throat clogging up.

“And you know that he did that so you could become stronger. So you know this much Gray, your father was a great man who did everything for his family. His actions were motivated by you and your mother and he seemed more than happy to sacrifice his life so you could set yours back on track.” Gray knew he was crying now, the wet feeling of something sliding down his cheek was unmistakable, and his tongue was starting to hurt a little as he pushed it against his gritted teeth.

“If I may ask Gray, what were your final moments with him like?” The old man had his head tilted to the side curiously and he looked like he truly just wanted to know to help talk him through it, Gray started choking on his sobs.

“He just asked me to let him hold me a little while.” Makarov smiled and ruffled Gray’s hair like he and Silver both did to him when he was smaller. His chin was all wet and tears were dripping past his neck onto his chest.

“A good father, you may be sad now Gray but as when we all are sad, we must look on towards tomorrow. Don’t let this get the best of you, if you loved him as a son usually does his father, live on for him. Feel happiness again so that he may rest easy, can be at peace now that he knows his son is safe. It’s what any father wants for their children.” There was mirth in his eyes and Gray felt the tears stop flowing so quickly.

“Thanks Gramps, I needed that. I heard something yesterday though, is Fairy Tail really disbanding?” Makarov’s face turned grim and he nodded solemnly.

“I’m afraid so, after everything that’s happened I just can’t see the point in starting up again when the guildhall will be destroyed and my children hurt.” Gray nodded slowly and shifted when the old man’s face grew sadder, he really understood that.

“Well, thanks again for coming and talking to me. Maybe you should check in on Lucy and Erza. They’ve probably had it worse than I have recently.” It was horrible for him to know that it was true, Lucy had had to sacrifice her very first friend and trusted Celestial Spirit when she broke Aquarius’ key, and Erza had been tortured!

“I believe you may be right.” Makarov wore a pained face before he put on his silly grin and started walking back down the hill. “Goodbye Gray.” He didn’t like the sound of that, it was too final and made the fact that his guild was disbanding too real. An hour more of thinking to himself about the past, his father, the guild and his future, Gray finally spoke.

“Goodbye.” And when he said it, he wasn’t entirely sure what it was for.


End file.
